The invention relates to a multilayer body for producing a decorated plastic article having a surface relief and to a process for producing such a multilayer body. The invention also relates to two processes for producing a decorated injection-molded article having a surface relief by using such a multilayer body.
Decorated plastic articles having a surface relief, for example injection-molded articles, processes for the production thereof, and multilayer bodies such as inmolding transfer films or IMD films for use in these processes are known (IMD=Inmold Decoration). Decorated injection-molded articles with tactile structures are used in particular for interior automobile parts such as door trims, strips in instrument panels, gearshift lever covers and center console covers, for exterior automobile parts, such as door guard strips and coverings on A, B and C pillars, in the audio and video sector for decorative strips on housings of radio and television sets, and in the telecommunications sector for housing shells of portable devices, such as cellphones or navigation equipment.
Thus, the patent specification DE 10 2004 041 868 B3 discloses a transfer film comprising a carrier with a first side and a second side, a release layer being arranged on the first side of the carrier film and a transfer layer being arranged on the side of the release layer that is facing away from the carrier film, and a structural layer of a structuring lacquer being partially arranged on the second side of the carrier film. The relief structure of the structural layer presses through the carrier film onto the transfer layer under the high pressures occurring during the injection molding or hot stamping. The use of such a transfer film for inmold injection molding makes it possible to form three-dimensional structures in the region of the transfer layer on a plastic article decorated with such a layer, it being possible, depending on the arrangement of the structural layer, to produce a positive or negative three-dimensional image of the structural layer on the plastic article and the transfer layer bonded thereto.